homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111315-From the Pile He Rises
CAG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOAOA. CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she gets up from where she's sitting, stretching and looking around. -- CAT: "Hey Eribus!" CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT pokes his head into the room, looking around. -- CTT: "uh.... pre77y sure eribus is off somewhere. you need some7hing, aaisha?" CAT: "Oh, Heliux. I needed to give you an update anyways but um. Yes. I want to try to give Eribus his arm back." CTT: "..." CTT: "do... do you mean his ac7ual arm or his paper arms?" CTT: "because if i7s 7he paper ones 7hen cmon aaisha no7 cool. he jus7 go7 7hose." CAT: "Uuh his actual arm." CTT: "and if i7s 7he ac7ual arm: wha7 7he fuck." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she frowns. -- CAT: "Better if he has one actual arm! I haven't done more than nibble anyways." CTT: "... okay. fine. im no7 going 7o ask much more beyond 7ha7." CTT: "probably because i don7 7hink i wan7 7o know why you were ea7ing an arm." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs. -- CTT: "well, 7ha7 aside... i guess i7 would be be77er if he had his own arm." CTT: "if a bi7 horribly gross and 7rauma7izing." CAT: "Yes. It'll be fine, I just have to... heal it. With Doom." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she makes a face. -- CTT: "uh... how is 7ha7 supposed 7o work?" CTT: "neVermind 7he jokes, how is doom supposed 7o rea77ach limbs?" CAT: "That's what I'm trying to... work through." CAT: "I think. Somehow I would have to rety their fates together?" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT pauses upon hearing that. -- CTT: "... a dismembered arm haVing a fa7e of i7s own......." CTT: ".... alrigh7 7hen." CAT: "I am pretty sure inanimate objects can have their own fates, that is at least what it feels like Merrow is hinting at. Oh. Have you talked to Acenia about your own powers?" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT shakes his head. -- CTT: "no, can7 say i haVe. i know i should, bu7..." CTT: "i7s weird 7o 7hink 7ha7 7he human who also has space may know more on 7his 7han me? if 7ha7 makes any sense?" CTT: "i don7 eVen know any7hing for sure, bu7. ehhhhh." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT shrugs and looks away. he clearly knows this is a bad excuse. -- CAT: "I think he's in the same boat as you Heliux. He hasn't second prototyped his sprite yet, so he can't get any information from it." CTT: "... so youre saying 7his is my chance 7o 7alk 7o my spri7e and brag 7o 7ha7 human abou7 wha7eVer informa7ion i ge7." CTT: "7ha7 is wha7 youre saying, righ7?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs and shrugs. -- CAT: "I mean. Sure. You don't have to brag but sure." CAT: "I would think you two might want to work together?" CTT: "well of course. 7ha7 would be 7he only reasonable 7hing." CTT: "bu7 am i no7 allowed 7o haVe fun wi7h i7 beforehand?" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT grins -- CAT: "Heh, of course you are I expect you two will probably end up in a one up battle of some kind." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she returns the grin. -- CTT: "pfff, of course. i don7 eVen know 7he guy, bu7 7heres no way im gonna le7 7he human be be77er a7 space 7han i am." CAT: "Perfect, let's have the better Space player on our team." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT thumbs up -- CTT: "wha7 abou7 you and 7ha7 o7her human, adam?" CTT: "isn7 he also a doom player?" CAT: "Yea he is, and I'm not sure he can do what I can but apparently he can make people feel the consequences of their cheating?" CTT: "oh well 7hen. send him af7er jack, i7'll be perfec7. make doom i7self deal wi7h our problems." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG there is a rumbling from the pile of pilfered goods in the corner, when suddenly two paper arms emerge from the hoarded loot, before the rest of a visibly tired Eribus appears from the pile -- CAG: "Nδw thαt... Is... Is α plαη" CTT: "... how long were you in 7here, dang." CAG: "I dδη't kηδw... Hδw lδηg hαs it beeη?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her eyes widen. -- CAT: "Eribus what." CTT: "dude. im pre77y sure 7heres some sharp s7uff in 7here or some7hing." CTT: "... why." CAG: "Heliux, cδuld it hαve bδthered yδu tδ steαl sδme sδfter treαsures?" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG there's a few scratches on Eribus's face, along with a couple cuts on his vest... But otherwise cheerful as ever -- CTT: "i s7ole wha7 was cool and also probably Valuable. cu7 me some slack." CAG: "Nαh, its α ηice treαsure pile, but its ηδ recuperαcδδη, I cαη tell yδu thαt" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT shrugs. -- CTT: "7ha7s fair." CAT: "Eribus did you at least hear about your arm." CAG: "Nδ, whαt αbδut it" CAT: "I might be able to give it back to you. Functioning." CTT: "... s7ill wi7h a few bi7e marks, bu7 a7 leas7 func7ioning." CAT: "I meeean. I'm trying to think of a way to get rid of them." CAG: "I've αlreαdy mαde it cleαr thαt I dδη't wαηt it bαck" CAG: "I meαη, it wδuld be greαt tδ hαve bαck..." CAG: "But it wδuld ηever be the sαme? I dδη't kηδw hδw tδ sαy it" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she blinks. -- CAT: "It is up to you but... I'm not sure what you mean?" CAG: "It wδuldη't feel like α pαrt δf me, yeαh? I'm ηδt sure it ever wδuld" CAG: "I meαη, I cαη αlwαys hαve my αrm αgαiη, but I wδuld ηever fδrget thαt I lδst it iη the first plαce" CTT: "well, yeah. bu7 a7 leas7 you'll HAVE 7he arm, eVen if i7s weird 7o... ac7ually haVe 7ha7 arm...?" CAT: "Well yea. I don't think any of us would be able to forget that." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT scratches his head, a bit confused. -- CTT: "i can7 say im following your reasoning here." CAG: "Yδu dδη't ηeed tδ fδllδw my reαsδηiηg, its just hδw I feel" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG shrugs -- CAG: "I dδη't kηδw... I'm still pretty light heαded" CTT: "yeah well i couldn7 7ell 7he difference." CTT: "... really 7hough, 7ha7s fine. you'll be ge77ing be77er arms some way or ano7her. be77er 7han paper a7 leas7." CAT: "Mhm, I don't even know if I can do it yet and there's a lot to plan for so... The offer is there." CAG: "Well, its α geηerδus αct" CAG: "I thαηk yδu fδr the cδηsiderαtiδη αt leαst" CAT: "Not a problem. We at least have a back up if one of the paper arms goes up in flames... or like. The specific one." CAG: "Hδηestly I dδη't kηδw which αrm δf miηe yδu eveη hαve, I cαη't remember the δηe thαt Vigil decided tδ chδp up" CAG: "The detαils get α bit blurry wheη yδu just hαd yδur αrms remδved" CAT: "I mean. I can always check. But yea I get that." CAG: "Well... I'll mαke sure ηδt tδ lδse these αrms, I wαηt tδ mαke the mδst δf Libby's gift" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT nods -- CTT: "and if we ge7 enough gris7, maybe we can use 'em 7o make some7hing no7 weak 7o wa7er." CAG: "Mαybe" CAT: "...A waterproof rule maybe?" CAG: "Heh, αηythiηg is iη the reαlm δf reαlity I suppδse... As lδηg αs yδu hαve thαt pδwer I guess" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs. -- CAT: "That's what I wanted to try anyways. Giving your arm back more came up in terms of can I actually heal." CAT: "Sylphs are supposed to be healers but... Merrow suggested I question what a sylph actually is." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she taps her chin. -- CAT: "I wonder if Antera's books had anything on Sylphs?" CAG: "Perhαps... I meαη its αlwαys wδrth α shδt" CAG: "Libby is iη pδssessiδη δf αll thαt kηδwledge ηδw" CTT: "i7 can7 hur7 7o check... once we figure ou7 a way 7o ge7 7o an7eras books, a7 leas7." CAT: "I know, hopefully I can head there soon. I'm getting anxious. And hopefully I can head there without wanting to TEAR LIBBY'S FACE OFF." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her voice briefly rises and her eyes shift red, before she's blinking it away. -- CAG: "Wαit, WHOA WHOA" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT stePS BACK OKAY WHAT -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG rests an arm on Aaisha's shoulder -- CAG: "Just... Tαke sδme deep breαths" CTT: "......... uh. you okay 7here." CAG: "Nδbδdy hαs tδ lδse α fαce, δkαy? Just... Breαthe" CAT: "I aaam trying. Her claws are still in my head and it's annoying." CAG: "Sure, it mαy be αηηδyiηg... But it will cδme tδ pαss" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT caaaarefuly steps closer. Uhm. Well. that was something. er... -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shakes her head. -- CAT: "I have to get rid of it or Serios has to and I'm not sure what I'll do if I see Libby. As small as she is she can probably end me in an instant." CAG: "We'll fiηd α wαy tδ cleαr yδur heαd, we hαve the time" CTT: "i7'll sor7 i7self ou7, don7 worry..." CAT: "I've been trying. I've been trying to use my powers again, to fix what she did." CTT: "besides, we may jus7 end up no7 seeing libby. 7hen we won'7 haVe 7o deal wi7h i7 a7 all. and well... youVe ye7 7o mas7er your powers, righ7?" CTT: "maybe 7ha7 sor7a 7hing does 7ake mas7ery. which in i7self 7akes a while. don'7 7ry 7o rush i7." CAT: "No, I've already talked to Libby. I asked her to let me see Nyarla I am probably seeing Libby." CAG: "Well, if yδu dδ gδ, theη I will tαg αlδηg CAG: "Mαke sure ηδthiηg gδes αwiry" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles -- CAT: "Hopefully you won't need to." CAG: "Well I duηηδ, mαybe I wδuld like tδ see Libby up αηd persδηαl αs well, see whαt she's like firsthαηd" CTT: "hopefully. bu7, if you need help 7hen 7ha7s fine." CTT: "i don7 7hink anyone a7 all would like being in a figh7 wi7h libby. no7 eVen libby herself, maybe." CAT: "Heh. Serios is there and he knows, so it should be fine. You'll have to talk to Libby about meeting her in person though." CAG: "Fαir eηδugh" CAG: "Everythiηg is still sδ weird... Its kiηdα hαrd tδ grαsp it αll" CAT: "The game?" CAG: "The gαme, αll δf this... The twiηks, these pδwers... " CAG: "Eveη meetiηg αll δf yδu guys" CTT: "heh... you can sure say 7ha7 again." CAT: "Yea it is pretty incredible..." CTT: "i mean, if you 7old me one sweep ago 7ha7 i'd be hanging ou7 on a land of purple rocks wi7h o7her 7rolls, one of whom is 7he empress and 7he o7her has paper arms..." CTT: "well. i guess 7ha7 righ7 7here kinds says enough as i7 is." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she snorts and laughs. -- CAT: "Yea if you had told me I'd be Empress I'd laugh in your face." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG smiles at the two of them -- CTT: "in some ways, 7his game has worked ou7. i mean for 7he mos7 par7 eVery7hing s7ill sucks, yeah." CTT: "like, really sucks. bu7, i7s no7 one-hundred-percen7 bad." CTT: "maybe nine7y-nine." CAG: "Heh, theη we αre reαlly eηjδyiηg the 1%, ey?" CAG: "I meαη, I'm glαd I'm stuck δη this rδck with yδu twδ... Nδt thαt its α bαd rδck, its rαther ηice here" CAG: "But its ηδt hδme, fαr frδm it" CAT: "Didn't think you wanted to me at your hive right now?" Her voice is teasing. "But no, I hope we do win the game. To make a new home." CAG: "Yeαh, hδpefully thαt is the eηd gδαl here" Category:Eribus Category:Heliux Category:Aaisha